The New Girl
by Meggagood1
Summary: Elle's niece Sienna comes to Ramsay Street. She develops a crush on the boy she lives with. Does he feel the same?


**Arriving**

"Here we are. Ramsay Street."

The taxi driver, I think he said his name was Frazer, opened the door for me. I stood outside in the gorgeous sun as he got my bags from the boot. As I was standing there I saw two shirtless boys playing footie. They were both hot but man one of them really stood out! He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, brown hair and a muscular chest. I stood open mouthed looking at him for about two minutes until Frazer interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" He said, expecting me to pay him.

"Oh sorry." I apologised, coming back out of dream world and giving him some cash.

"It's alright."

"Hey Fraze!" The other boy called, running over to Frazer, the hot boy followed.

"Hey Ringo." Frazer said.

"Do you mind if me and Dec go to Charlies tonight?" He asked.

"That's fine with me."

So his name was Declan. It really suited him. He turned and winked at me. I flushed deep red, my knees buckling. I played with my hair to stop myself doing something stupid. Declan kicked the football up in the air and ran over to it, catching it deftly.

"Dec," Ringo said. "Donna and I are going to the movies tomorrow. Do you and Didge wanna come?" He asked.

Shoot, he was already taken. But then how could he not be? With that body tons of girls would want to go out with him. Declan ran back over to Ringo.

"Yeh, I'll just go ask Mum and Didge." Declan said before running off.

"Um where's Number 22?" I asked Frazer.

"It's just down there." Frazer said, pointing to a house down the street.

"Thanks." I said, making my way down the street.

"No problem." Frazer replied, smiling.

I knocked on the door and to my great surprise Declan answered.

"Erm hi again," he said, looking bewildered.

"Um i-is Elle in?" I asked. I was usually really confident but this guy made me feel faint.

"Sure." He said before turning away and yelling, "ELLE SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Elle rushed down the stairs in her black stilettos and grey trousers. I grinned, she hadn't changed a bit. When she saw who I was she hugged me.

"Hey Sienna!" She greeted me happily.

"Hiya Elle." I croaked, embarrassed that Declan was seeing me like this.

"Sorry did I miss something?" Declan asked suspiciously.

"Oh sorry Dec." Elle said. "Sienna this is Declan, my step brother, and Declan, this is my niece Sienna."

"And she's gunna be staying here?" Declan asked.

"You got it." Elle laughed.

"Okay, hey Sienna." Declan said. Electricity shot through me as he took my hand. I flushed a deep red once more.

Declan let go of my hand and ran up the stairs. A pretty woman that looked about forty, with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked in and chucked her keys on the coffee table.

"Hi Elle," the woman said, not noticing me.

"Hey Rebecca," Elle replied smiling. "This is my niece Sienna."  
"Oh hi!" Rebecca greeted me. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired."

"No it's fine." I said, shaking her hand.

"This is Rebecca." Elle told me. "She's my step mum, and Declan's mum."  
"Ahh right," I said, understanding this whole thing now. "Where's Granddad?" I asked.

"He's at Erinsborough News." Elle answered. "He'll be back soon."

"Okay." I said.  
"I'll take you up to the spare room." Elle said, walking over to the stairs.

I took my bags. She led me to a room on the left of the stairs. I put all of my stuff on the bed.

"I'll leave you to unpack." Elle said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I took my clothes out of my suitcase, and put them neatly in the drawer. A gorgeous smell wafted up the stairs. It must have been Rebecca cooking because Elle couldn't cook. I suddenly felt hungry as I took my toiletries into the bathroom (which took a bit of finding). I wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rebecca turned around and saw me. She grinned.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah starving." I laughed.

"There's stuff in the fridge and some fruit you can have until dinner's ready." Said Rebecca.

"Thanks." I said, reaching over to the fruit bowl and taking an apple.

A little while later, Paul had returned and we had sat down for dinner, lasagne. Declan sat opposite me, giving me little smiles every so often. I smiled back. I didn't eat much of the food, even though it was delicious. Declan made my hunger disappear but made me go bright red at the same time.

"So how have you been?" Elle asked me.

"Good. It's cool out in Sydney." I replied.

"Is your Dad alright?" Paul asked.

"Yeh he's fine." I told him. "His new job's great."  
"That's good." Paul nodded.

"Right I gotta go." Declan said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked him curiously.

"I'm meeting Ringo at Charlies." Declan told her, heading toward the door."  
"Right. Bye sweetheart." Rebecca smiled tiredly.

"Yeah bye," Dec muttered.

Around eleven, I said goodnight and went up to my room. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, staring into space. I knew it was wrong, but I felt the urge to look in Declan's room. I snuck out, making sure no one was looking, and tiptoed toward the nearest door, Declan's room. Posters of swimsuit models and footie players were stuck on the wall. The bed was unmade, underwear and dirty clothes strewn about the floor. I sighed, he was just like any other boy. Messy. I picked up a photograph. It was a little boy and a young woman smiling for the camera. Declan and Rebecca. Declan looked innocent, like a young baby should. Rebecca looked wary, almost scared. I gazed at it with curiosity and passion. Without warning, the door burst open. I turned round in shock. Declan stood there, puzzled.

"I-I was just-"I stuttered until Declan cut across me.

"Why are you in here?" He asked quietly.  
"I'll go." I said, dropping the photo and rushing out.


End file.
